Spider-man: X-gene
by Mr spidey 101
Summary: Everyone knows Spider-man and his origin at this point it's over played. But what if instead of getting bitten by a Spider he received mutant powers? Will he join the X-men or will Spider-man do things on his own? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo puny Parker!" Oh god I want to die.

"Flash could you please stop calling me that, I'm not that short y'know." Yes I am, well compared to Eugene 'Flash' Thompson everyone is short.

"Let's see here, I'm taller than you, I'm stronger than you,And most of all the one that really makes you puny…..I've actually had a girlfriend." He's right though, I mean, I'm 15 years old I've had literally one girlfriend. His friends, actually no, his mindless idiots were of course laughing like the idiots they are.

"Y'know Flash maybe if you didn't waste your entire day coming up with that 'joke' maybe you wouldn't have failed today's algebra test." That was a low blow on my part but hey it's true.

"Hey don't talk like that, Flash got a D- not an F!" Oh god nails on a fucking chalkboard it was his girlfriend Sally Avril let's just say if bitch had a human form it would most likely be her.

"Yes like that's such an achievement." I began to walk away until I felt a hand on my shoulder…..I want to kill myself right now.

"Soooo Peter I hope you're aware that I am low on lunch money and you always happen to have the right amount of money so why don't you give it up?" he was about to kick my ass regardless sooo…

"How about this…" I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my most sincere

"Fuck you." And with that, I was gone, running as fast as I could to escape Flash and his goons. I was still running and I noticed the one man who could save my ass….that's a lie we're both getting our asses kicked now.

"Harry!"

"Peter why are you running?"

"Don't ask just run!" It was at that moment we knew we're fucked in almost every way. It of course didn't take long for Flash to catch me.

Harry looked back "Peter!" he shouted in a weird slo-mo kind of way.

"Run you fool." I whispered began pummeling on me. But when he was around halfway through his pummeling a bunch of …...webs shot out of my hand.

"Holy shit!" I shouted in shock, Flash on the other hand was horrified he was petrified.

"Get the mutie freak!" one of his goons yelled at the other idiots.

"Wait wait wait!" I tried to stop them before one them threw a punch hitting me full force I heard a loud cracking followed by shouting.

"The fucker broke my hand." I was barely phased there wasn't even a bruise on the cheek he punched.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I bent over to help him out before another goon (I think his name was Kenny) Tried to fucking sparta kick me, right before he hit me my head began to hurt and almost out of instinct I grabbed his leg and…...threw him (Believe me it was shocking to me too). After that another guy tried to shove me into the lockers behind me I mean it worked I was trapped against a wall before I kicked the guy off only I didn't fall of the lockers I instead was stuck on the wall.

"What the fuck?" The guy was just as scared as Flash he was trembling like a child it was kinda funny to be honest.I tried to pull my arm off the locker but I just to the locker door with me.

I began to run off as fast as I could, I just wanted to get home, I just wanted to be with Uncle Ben and Aunt May the would now what to do, right?

"Peter?" Oh god It's Aunt May, I didn't know what to say mainly because there was literally a freaking locker door stuck on my hand and my room was covered in fucking webs.

"Peter the police are here, they said there was a fight at school."

"Yeah there was definitely a fight." I replied in a scared voice

"They said they found a boy covered in webs and that you broke another one's hand."

"I didn't mean to."

'Peter Parker.' great now there's a voice in my head

"Wait, what, who is this?"

'This is Charles Xavier I'm here to help.'

"Quick question, where are you, Or am I just crazy?"

'Well I'm down stairs and one of my students is outside your door talking to your Aunt.'

'Hello Peter.'

"Oh great now there's two voices in my head."

'I am Jean Grey and we're here to help you.' Ok at this point I need to prove to myself that I'm not crazy so I opened my door and sure enough there is a girl standing right outside my door. She was surprisingly pretty and around my age so y'know there's that.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Peter what is that? Aunt May asked, she was pointing to the locker door on my arm.

"Yeah it won't come off."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter my name is Charles Xaiv-"

"Yeah I know you were in my head."

"You may call me Professor."

"Could you just tell me what's wrong with me, I mean I put 2 kids in the hospital and shot fuckin' webs out if my hands."

"Peter!" Aunt May hissed.

"Sorry Aunt May."

It went quiet for a bit before the door opened it was of course Uncle Ben.

"Hey what's going on,I saw some cop cars outside." He said

"Your nephew is a well…..a mutant." Jean answered

"Oh well then, that's… pretty cool."

"I wish it was Uncle Ben,"

"Well why isn't it cool?"

"I put two kids in the hospital and brought a locker door home with me."

"Why exactly did you do that?"

"It was stuck to my hand."

"Mr. Parker we just want to help your nephew control his powers." The Professor said

"I don't want to learn how to control my powers, I want them gone!" I shouted, I was scared beyond belief. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry like a child, I just wanted it all to end, I wanted to open my eyes and just have it all be a dream.

"Listen Peter these people want to help you so you can do good with your powers."  
"I don't want to do good, I just want to be normal!"

"Peter, I don't believe that you've always wanted to help others and with these gifts you can, Peter in the end it's up to you but I want to you to listen to me alright I want you to take these words to heart."

"Alright lay it on me."

"With great power comes great responsibility. Listen Pete you are a lot like your father. You really are, Peter, and that's a good thing. But your father by a philosophy, a principle, really. He believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things! That's what's at stake here. Not choice. Responsibility."  
"That's great and all but why me? Huh. Why me? Why was I chosen for these 'gifts' that I didn't even want?!" My tears began to overtake me. I was even more scared than I ever was in my entire life (and I've seen the star wars holiday special).

"Peter you need to calm down." Uncle Ben reasoned

"So I'm like my father? Yeah you said I was so I think I'll be just like him and just fuck off, You know just like he did!" I ran as fast as I could I just wanted to get out of there, Uncle Ben and Aunt May were shouting for me, They were probably just as scared as I was the Boy they raised now had super powers and was running away he might never return in their mind.

"One Mtn Dew and one bag of cheetos, Is that it?" The clerk asked

"Yeah that's it."

"That'll be 4.50." I pulled out 4.48 and put it on the counter and waited for him to count it up.

"You're two cents short." I went to take a penny from the penny holding thingy.

"Hey you can't do that. You have to spend at least 10$ before you can take a penny."

"Come on man it's two cents it's not that much."

"Well that's store policy asshole, now could you hurry up you're holding up the line."

"Fine, whatever." I said as I took my money off the counter. I was around halfway down the block before I heard the clerk shouting.

"Hey stop him!" he shouted at me as the guy who was standing behind me ran past me.

"Sorry not my policy!" I shouted back. I began to walk off again, It was cold night too cold for september 'Why is it so cold, I should've stayed Aunt May is probably worried sick' I was lost in thought, I began to trail off before I heard a gunshot I turned my head and saw Uncle Ben lying on the ground bleeding.

"Uncle Ben!" I ran as fast as I could to get to him maybe I could save him, maybe we can look past this.

"Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben oh god oh god oh god,"  
"P-Peter." Uncle Ben coughed out barely holding on to life

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I looked down at Uncle Ben he was about to say the words that would change my life,he pulled my down and whispered in my ear.

"With great power there must also come great responsibility, Peter remember that."

"Hold on Uncle Ben please hold on please!" I cried

"Peter, Take care of your Aunt." I held his hand as he took his final breath and became limp.

"NO! Uncle Ben please, please, please don't go, please…."


End file.
